


The Demon Outside

by RoyalAsh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phan is real, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, phangirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalAsh/pseuds/RoyalAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dad. You don’t always need to check my windows.” He grumbles.<br/>“I need to Dan. There are monsters out there. You need to stay safe.”<br/>'My dad’s officially gone insane' He thinks crossing his arms.<br/>“Dad, monsters aren’t real” He huffs.<br/>“Yes they are Dan. And I’m making sure none can get in” He huffs.<br/>Dan just rolls his eyes.<br/>“Okay, see, I’m done, goodnight Dan” His dad assures him before walking out.<br/>Dan sighs pulling out his phone and scrolling through tumblr, but he wasn’t able to enjoy it as a few moments after a chill runs through his room causing the brunette to shiver and drop his phone. That’s when he heard it, the deep voice that sent shivers down his spine.<br/>“Tsk tsk Daniel, you really should learn to listen to your Dad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Rise and shine bitch!” A voice screams jerking Dan out of his slumber  
He groans pulling his blanket over his head hoping to catch a few more moments of sleep. No such luck  
“School time Danny!” Pj, one of Dan’s friends exclaims ripping the sheet away from the sleepy 17 year old.  
Dan glares up at the grinning boy. “5 more minutes.” He mumbles pulling his pillow over his head.  
“No.” Came Pj’s slightly muffled response. “Last time I let you sleep a little extra, you didn’t have time to straighten your hair and you blamed me!”  
Dan huffs but still drags himself out of bed knowing he was right.  
“So, what are you gonna wear today?” Pj asks flopping back onto Dan’s mint green sheets.  
“Hmm, possibly my pink jumper, maybe my baby blue one, I don’t know, but I do know I’m wearing those white jeans that make my butt look irresistible” He purrs throwing a wink back at Pj.   
Pj laughs. “Still trying to get that guy to notice you?” He asks coming to help Dan pick out his outfit.  
Dan nods looking through his jumpers and t-shirts with a small smirk.  
“That boy will be mine Pj, and he will be dancing with me at prom” He insists.  
“Yeah, sure, and I’m going to be a millionaire” Pj retorts. “What’s his name anyhow, Ken? Cal?”  
Dan rolls his eyes. “It’s Rick.” He corrects before pulling out a teal jumper and showing it to Pj.  
“What do you think?”  
Pj nods. “Cute. I think you should wear those converse I got you for your birthday”  
Dan nods grinning widely. “Good idea.”  
He begins digging through his shoe box for the converse  
“Aha!” He exclaims in victory holding up the shoes.  
Pj rolls his eyes. “Better hurry, if we don’t leave soon we’re gonna be late”  
Dan rolls his eyes. “Alright alright, just leave so I can change”  
Pj nods walking out to give Dan some privacy.  
Dan hums softly, stripping down to his boxers and grabbing the white jeans from his hanger.  
A cold breeze sweeps his room causing him to shiver and drop them.  
He turns around slowly to look at his window. Open. He was sure he had closed them last night. No he knew his Dad closed and locked it. Frowning, he walks over peeking his head out and glancing around. There wasn’t a single person his sight.  
Pursing his lips he closes the window.  
“Dan!” Pj calls from the hall causing Dan to jump. “You almost done in there mate? We’re gonna be late and you haven’t even brushed your hair!”  
“Yeah! Almost done!” He calls back meanwhile rolling his eyes.  
Quickly he pulls on his skinny jeans, jumper, shoes, and a white flower crown as an afterthought.  
“Jesus Dan, you took a while in there.” Pj mumbles following Dan to his bathroom.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever” Dan mumbles still slightly shaken up about his window being open  
Quickly he straightens his hair and picks up his bag from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder and throwing a cheeky smile to the boy who was sitting at the kitchen counter.   
“C’mon Peej. We’re going to be late”  
~  
“Shit, Dan! We’re late!” Pj curses as the two hear the school bell ring from 3 blocks away.  
Dan huffs. “Well sorry, I thought we had enough time.” He grumbles beginning to reluctantly sprint down the sidewalks  
Pj just rolls his eyes following suit.  
They burst into the doors of the school just as the late bell rings and Pj curses again.  
“Well we made it didn’t we” Dan huffs seeing the annoyed look on Pj’s face.  
He just shakes his head. “See you later Howell” is all he says before heading down the empty hallway towards his class.  
Dan sighs going the opposite direction.  
Suddenly he stops getting the overwhelming feeling that someone was following him. Quickly he spins on his heel catching a glimpse of pale skin, and dark hair ducking out of sight.  
He shakes his head. It was probably just his imagination.  
He turns back around walking swiftly down the hallway to his class.  
~  
“I’m telling you Pj! Someone is following me!” Dan cries down the phone to his friend at about 9 at night.  
All day he had been seeing a man with pale skin and black hair everywhere he went. As he walked home alone (because Pj needed to re-do a test) he saw the man trailing a little behind him. At lunch while he was un-shamefully flirting with Rick, he saw him watching him from across the field, and at dinner, he could have sworn he saw him duck away from the window.  
Pj sighs and Dan could almost see him rolling his eyes. “Dan, you’re just being paranoid, I’ve been with you for most of the day, and not once have I seen this man”  
Dan huffs. “Whatever Peej, I’ll call you later” He mumbles hanging up and falling back on his bed staring at the fairy lights hooked onto the headboard of his bed.  
5 minutes later he hears his phone ring.  
Unknown number  
He frowns picking it up anyways.  
“Hello.” He answer’s warily.  
“Hey, this is Dan right?” A male voice came through.  
Dan frowns even more. “Yes. Who is this?” He asks.  
“It Rick”  
Dan nearly chokes on his spit  
“Rick! O-Oh hey!” He stammers subconsciously straightening out his hair.  
He hears him chuckle from the other end. “Yeah. I got your number from a friend. I just wanted to ask you something.”  
Dan bites his lip. “Oh. And what would that be?” He purrs in what he hoped was a sexy voice.  
“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the winter prom with me” Rick asks softly.  
Dan nearly squeals but restrains himself. “Sure. I’ll go with you” he agrees casually.  
“Great! So, I’ll see you in a week?”  
Dan nods before realizing rick couldn’t see him. “Sure” He responds.  
“Okay. I’ll talk to you later” Rick replies.  
“Okay”  
He hangs up falling back onto his bed with a happy smile.  
“Hey Dan.” His father mumbles distractedly walking in 10 minutes later and over to Dan’s window.  
Dan rolls his eyes. Time for his fathers usual safety overview.  
“Dad. You don’t always need to check my windows.” He grumbles.  
“I need to Dan. There are monsters out there. You need to stay safe.”  
My dad’s officially gone insane He thinks crossing his arms.  
“Dad, monsters aren’t real” He huffs.  
“Yes they are Dan. And I’m making sure none can get in” He huffs.  
Dan just rolls his eyes.  
“Okay, see, I’m done, goodnight Dan” His dad assures him before walking out.  
Dan sighs pulling out his phone and scrolling through tumblr, but he wasn’t able to enjoy it as a few moments after a chill runs through his room causing the brunette to shiver and drop his phone. That’s when he heard it, the deep voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
“Tsk tsk Daniel, you really should learn to listen to your Dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for my beta to read it over but she never did

Dan opens his mouth to scream presses over his mouth.  
"Shh. Daniel, don't scream." The same cold voice murmurs in his ear.  
Dans breath begins to quicken as his eyes dart around for the source but coming up short. He couldn't even see a hand on his mouth. This must have been some sort of sleep paralysis.  
"Ok Daniel," the thing purrs softly. "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, but if you scream.... Let's just say, the police will have a murder investigation on their hands."  
Dan nods quickly and he feels the thing let go of him. Quickly he sighs tapping around his mouth for any injuries, glad when he didn't find any.  
"Wh-who are you? Wh-why can't I see you?" Dan whispers.  
"Where I'm from, they call me:" He makes some sort of hissing noise that kind of reminded Dan of Parseltongue. "But you can call me Phil and you only see me when I want you to see me."  
Dan gulps. "Oh." He mumbles. "Well can I see you? I want to know who you are."  
Phil sighs. “I suppose you can.” He mumbles, before the bed dips in front of Dan, and as if from nowhere, a pale, dark haired boy, with dark sunken eyes appears in front of him but the first thing that caught Dan’s attention was the large, black wings sprouting from his back.  
The silence is deafening as Dan stares at the figure standing before him. “So… You’re Phil.” He asks, his mouth dry.  
Phil nods once eyes darting around the room. “And you’re Dan, I’m pretty sure we’ve covered that” He snaps sarcasticly.  
Dan rolls his eyes. “Right, sorry, just trying to make conversation.” He mumbles casting his eyes downward.  
Phil huffs, his wings fluttering in agitation.  
“Why are you even here?” Dan asks crossing his arms and sitting back against his headboard.  
“Where I come from, things are in utter chaos and we need help.” He explains. “And we believe you’re the only one who can help us.”  
Dan’s eyes widen. “Why me? I’m just Dan Howell. The pastel homo who is obsessed with Rick Maroon. I’m ordinary.”  
Phil chuckles darkly, causing Dan to shiver. It was almost… evil.  
“Dan, do you ever wonder why your dad is so obsessed with demons and monsters?”  
Dan frowns. “Yeah… I used to. But I just figured he’s crazy. Well, I did, until tonight.”  
“I can’t tell you everything now, but I will tell you, sometime in your father’s life, he had a run in with one of us. And it wasn’t pleasant.” Phil explains.  
Dan crosses his arms. “I don’t understand.” He insists.  
Phil chuckles the same dark chuckle. “You will soon Dan. You will soon”

~

“So, did you ever figure out who was following you yesterday?” Pj asks the next day at lunch.  
Dan shakes his head resisting the urge to glance at Phil who was sitting next to him, listening to the conversation intently. It was kind of annoying honestly.  
“No. I think you’re right. It must have just been my imagination.” He claims taking a bite of his apple.  
Phil chuckles. “Liar.” He quips.  
Once again Dan has to force himself not to glare at the demon.  
“See. I told you. You were just being paranoid!” Pj grins pushing aside his half eaten plate of food.  
Dan nods eyeing the untouched fruit bowl on the corner of the tray. “Are you going to eat that?” He asks.  
Pj wrinkles his nose. “No. The cafeteria food is horrible.” He states handing the fruit to Dan.  
Dan laughs taking it greedily. “Please, I hardly doubt that the school could ruin fruit.” He scoffs.  
Pj just stares at him with a raised eyebrow as he picks up an orange slice and popping it into his mouth.  
For a few seconds there is no reaction but soon Dan coughs spitting out the fruit.  
“How the hell are they able to ruin fruit! It’s natural, you just buy it and serve it!” He exclaims pushing the fruit back.  
Pj laughs. “First of all: I told you so. Second of all: I have no idea. I think they let it rot before serving it.  
Dan chuckles wiping his mouth.  
Soon the bell rings, announcing it was time for Dan to head to Maths, which he conveniently had with Rick.  
Occasionally he'd glance behind and notice Phil messing with students like: slamming lockers shut, tripping people, etc.  
Dan rolls his eyes. “Quit it” he hisses stepping into his maths class.  
Phil huffs wings fluttering in agitation. “Fine. You're no fun”  
Dan rolls his eyes not responding and instead turning his attention to Rick, who had just walked in.  
“Hey Rick.” Dan giggles subconsciously fixing his fringe.  
Rick glances towards Dan giving a tight lipped smile. “Hey Dan.” He mumbles sitting down besides him.  
“I’m excited for next week” He tries again, ignoring Phil whispering ‘He’s not interested’ into his ear.  
Rick shoots a false smile at Dan. “Yeah me too.” He replies.  
Dan opens his mouth to say something about what colour suits they should get but is rudely cut off by Rick turning to acknowledge another friend.  
Dan huffs slumping back into his seat. “I told you he’s not interested.” Phil hisses his voice rough.  
Dan frowns glancing back to make sure Rick wasn’t paying attention to him before sneering. “If he wasn’t interested, why did he call me last night asking me out?”  
Phil shrugs. “I dunno. Humans are weird. But I can assure you that he is not interested.” He mumbles before fluttering back to an empty seat.  
Dan tries to shrug off what Phil had said, but wasn’t able to as he almost started to believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! First I've been really busy with school, then when I had time to update my computer broke. I would have updated on my phone but for some reason whenever I type on my phone it's shit, so yeah... Anyways! My computer is fixed so here's the update sorry it's not as long, I'll try to make the next one longer I swear! Please enjoy

“Dad!” Dan groans pulling at his dad’s sleeve. “Stop it you’re embarrassing me!”   
His Dad laughs as Dan covers his face with his fringe. “Fine fine. I’ll stop showing Rick your baby pictures.” He consents before standing up and walking out of the room, most likely to get a camera to take about a thousand pictures of the two  
Rick chuckles slightly. “If it helps, you had a very cute ass” He states before leaning in and whispering so only Dan could hear (and Phil of course since he was always uncomfortably close) “You still do”   
Dan blushes hiding behind his hands.   
“He’s lying. He doesn’t find your ass even slightly appealing” Phil growls lowly.   
Dan resists the urge to glare at him and instead turns his attention back to Rick. “Maybe you can see a bit more of this ass if tonight goes well.” He murmurs into Rick's ear and causing Phil to gag besides him.   
“Ugh, this is why teenage humans are the worst. They’re always so horny” Phil mumbles crossing his arms.   
Rick smirks opening his mouth to respond but isn't able to because Dan´s father walks back into the lounge with a camera.   
“Alright! Alright! Pictures!” He exclaims excitedly motioning for the couple to stand together by the door.  
Dan and Rick share a look before chuckling and standing by the door posing as Phil stands behind his dad.  
About 5 minutes later and what felt like a thousand pictures they were on our way.   
“Jeez, are human parents always like that?” Phil asks rolling his eyes. “That took forever”   
Dan chooses to ignore him and instead turns towards Rick.   
“Are we going to dinner first?” He asks him.   
Rick shakes his head. “No time, sorry, straight to the dance.” He responds seemingly distracted.  
Dan nods biting his lip slightly disappointed. “Oh. Okay” He mumbles.   
The trio finally arrives at the school, where the dance was being held. As Phil floated away (probably to torment some poor kid) Rick and Dan headed to the dance floor.   
“You know when you asked me to the dance, I was really excited” Dan admits, a small blush working its way up his cheeks.   
“Mhm,” Rick mumbles distractedly eyes scanning the crowd.   
Dan purses his lips “What made you want to call me?” He asks hoping to get Rick engaged in the conversation.   
“My friends dared me to” He admits before his eyes widen and his gaze snaps to Dan’s “B-because they knew I had a crush on you, but I was too chicken to ask you out myself” He chuckles.   
Dan beams. “Really!?” He asks.   
Rick nods before leaning down and whispering into Dan’s ear. “You know, this place is getting pretty boring, what do you say we head back to my house and have a little more fun there?”   
Dan gulps. The ‘good boy’ part of him was screaming at him to refuse the offer. But ‘Dan Jr.’ didn’t seem to hear the other part of him.   
He nods wordlessly and allows Rick to take his hand and drag him out the door and down the street towards his house.   
Phil frowns seeing the pair leave, dropping a cup he had lifted to scare a scrawny girl with braces and following them.   
He didn’t necessarily like or want Dan to be the one who had to save his people, but he didn’t trust Rick either, and by any chance, Dan was the one to save them, he didn’t want him getting hurt.   
Leaving the girl crying behind him he follows Dan and Rick out the front doors of the school and towards a large white house which he assumed was Rick’s. 

“Head up to my room, I’ll meet you there” Rick whispers to Dan.   
Dan nods wordlessly gulping again and walking up the steps towards his room. Sitting on the bed his mind begins to race  
Was this really a good idea?  
What if someone were to find out?  
But all of these thoughts flew out of his head as soon as Rick walked in. Followed by Phil.  
Rick turns around for a minute to close the window and curtains and Dan takes that moment to glare at Phil and point towards the door. The message was clear. ‘Get the fuck out of here.’  
Phil rolls his eyes but complies, walking quickly out the door not wanting to be there when Dan loses his virginity to the douche bag known as Rick


End file.
